Life In Law
by becc-gallanter
Summary: [Legally Blonde] Emmett and Elle are compleatly blisfull as husband and wife, but what will happen when their world is turned upside down. emmettelle. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

No one had ever told Elle how hard life really could be. When she was at UCLA the biggest thing she had to worry about was which latest trends to wear. She could have cared less about books and reading, unless it was some fashion magazine, let alone studying for that matter. However all that changed in the blink of an eye when her then boyfriend, Warner Huntington III, dumped her for someone that he said would fit the lifestyle of a lawyer that he wanted. The year that followed was the real changing point in her life. Determined to get Warner back she followed him to Harvard Law School even though she had no intention of becoming a lawyer.

It was there that she met and fell in love with Emmett Forest. He helped her to see that she did not need Warner to be happy and helped her to learn that she was something special, and guided her though so much. It was all thanks to him that she got Callahan's scholarship, and then went on to win Brooke's murder trial. Now, four years later, he was still he helping her, only this time as her husband. He meant so much to her. He was the one she went to with all her troubles and the one that she told all her best news to first. He was her best friend and the love her life.

The day that they won the case was when Emmett finally worked up the courage to ask Elle out on a date. It was on that night that they both finally admitted that they had feelings for each other.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Elle was finally able to break away from the reporters that had swarmed her when she came out of the courthouse. Looking around she spotted Emmett leaning against a rail, arms crossed, apparently deep in thought. She quietly walked up behind him and covered his eyes. _

"_Guess who." She said, trying to disguise her voice the best she could. _

"_Gee, I wonder." He said as he took her hands off his eyes and turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "Umm…" He said, the smile disappearing from his face, "what did Warner want?" he asked as they started walking, and not really sure he wanted to know the answer._

"_Oh, he just asked me to marry him." _

_Emmett stopped in his tracks._ _"And you said…" he began, feeling as if he already knew what the answer would be. This was the reason that she had come to Harvard in the first place. Now there was absolutely no chance of them ever getting together. _

"_What do you think I said?" she asked as she stopped also and looked at him. When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes, "Omigod Emmett did you really think I would say yes to him."_

"_Well…" He said, not sure what she wanted to him to say. _

"_Emmett, there is no way I would ever say yes to that jerk after everything that has happened." The smile returned to his face as they continued walking, "So what do you want to do?"_

_ "We should go celebrate. I mean, you did just win a huge murder trial."_

"_Don't you mean _we_ just won a huge murder trial?"_

"_Hey, all I did was supervise. That was all you in there."_

"_Are you serious? There is no possible way that I could have ever won that case without you."_

"_Alright. Well let's go celebrate."_

_Later that night_

_After they had an amazing dinner at a very nice restaurant, Emmett walked Elle back to her dorm room. _

"_So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked turning to look at him_

"_Of course."_

"_Do you want to come in for a little while?"_

"_Um…sure." _

_Elle unlocked the door and the two went in. Elle sat down on her bed and said hello to Bruiser while Emmett stood by the desk._

"_You know your wrong." He said looking at her. Her head shot up and she looked at him, a confused look on her face. _

"_What?"_

"_You could have won that case easily without me. You really can do anything Elle."_

"_Emmett you really have to stop being so modest." She said standing up and coming over to him, "you were the only one who was nice to me and believe in me when I first came here. You saw me as someone I could be, not as the blonde bimbo. I owe everything I have achieved to you."_

"_Elle, listen to me. In no way have you ever been a bimbo. You are the smartest, bravest, most amazing woman I have ever met. That's why I lo-" he said stopping himself before he finished his sentence. _

"_You what?" she asked moving closer to him. _

"_I love you." He sighed, and began backpedaling rapidly. " I know a girl like you could never like a guy like me but-" she cut him off by kissing him square on the lips. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_I love you too."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

After they got together they were both so smitten with each other that they tried to spend every possible moment they could together. However they both had very busy schedules, Elle with her classes and Emmett starting his own law firm. In Elle's second year of Harvard the two decided to move in together. Now here they were, four years later, owners of one of the most successful law firms in the Boston area.

Elle looked up at the clock on the wall in her office just as it clicked onto four o'clock. 'Thank god it's almost time to go home.' She thought to herself as she looked back down at the notes in front of her and instantly felt the stress that she had been feeling all day. She put her pen down on her desk and let her head fall into her hands, closed her eyes.

Her head felt like it was about to explode. Taking a deep breath she re-opened her eyes and looked down at the notes on her desk. 'I can't get sick now, I just cant.' She thought as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes again. Suddenly a sound came from the front of her office causing her to jump and open her eyes again to see her husband Emmett Forest standing in the doorway

"Elle, are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. It's just a headache."

"Well it's almost time to go. Are you almost ready."

"Yeah. I think a weekend away from this," she said gesturing to the mass on her desk, "is just what I need."

"Good." Emmett said with a slight laugh and flashed the smile that caused her to go week in the knees. He watched Elle as she gathered the papers that she had been using and put them away. He couldn't believe he could be so lucky. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected that he could manage to get an amazing girl like Elle.

Once she had all her papers and articles in their rightful place she stood up and was about to pick up her bag when suddenly she felt dizzy and the pain in her head increased. As her legs began to sway she felt Emmett's strong hands on her waist.

"Elle, are you sure you are feeling all right?" he asked, concern written across his face.

"Yeah, yeah." She answered softly, not really convincing him.

"O.k." he said dropping the subject for the time being. "Lets go home." He said putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out the office, turning the light off on the way out.

Elle woke in the middle of the night feeling worse than she had before. Now not only her head hurt, she was feeling so nauseous. Getting out of bed quickly, careful not to wake Emmett she made her way over to the bathroom. Going in, she quickly shut the door behind her. She ran over to the toilet and instantly became sick. A couple of minutes later she stood up and went over to the sink. Splashing some water on her face she looked up into the mirror and was shocked at the image that met her. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair was a mess and her skin was extremely pale. Her head was still pounding and her stomach felt just as bad as before.

She was about to go back to bed when a wave of dizziness swept over her. She closed her eyes tight and gripped the edge of the sink. When she re-opened her eyes she felt even dizzier than she had before. She let go of the sink and tried to walk out of the bedroom when here legs began to shake. She couldn't even take a second step before her legs buckled underneath her and she fell into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Emmett rolled over in his sleep, reaching over to Elle's side of the bed. Upon feeling that she was not there, his senses instantly became alert. He sat up and looked around their bedroom to see that Elle was nowhere in sight. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table, which read 5:30 am. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what Elle could be doing out of bed at this time of night. The only reasonable explanation that he could come up with was that she was in the bathroom. He looked over at the door to their master bathroom and, sure enough, saw a thin steam of light coming from the gap between the floor and the door. Feeling a little more at ease he lay back down against his pillows and waited for Elle to come back to bed. About ten minutes passed, and Elle was still in the bathroom. Getting a little worried Emmett decided to just give it another minute and then he would go and investigate. However just then a sound met his ears that made his heart practically stop. A sickening thud coming directly from the bathroom. Jumping out of bed, he ran over to the bathroom and opened the door. The sight that met him was one that he hoped he would never have to see in his life. Elle sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Elle!" Emmett exclaimed as he rushed to her side and turned her onto her back. Her face was as pale as a ghost. She had a cut that was bleeding quite badly on her head where it had hit the floor. He lifted her into his lap and checked her pulse. It was there but very slight. Thinking quickly he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom and lay her down gently on their bed. Quickly he grabbed his cell phone and, with fumbling fingers, dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator said on the other end.

"Its my wife. She collapsed."

"I am sending an ambulance now." The operator replied, almost automatically.

"Thank you." He said hurriedly. He quickly shut his cell and shoved it into the pocket of his sweat pants. He quickly went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt and quickly put both on. He then went back to Elle's side. She was still unconscious, and if Emmett didn't know any better he would have said that she looked even paler than she had just a minute ago. Within minutes the paramedics arrived. They quickly put Elle on the stretcher and brought her out of the house and into the ambulance, Emmett following close behind. Through the whole ride to the hospital Emmett never once took his eyes off Elle's face. He held her small, delicate hand in his, in hopes that it would make her wake up sooner. When they arrived at the hospital the paramedics rushed Elle into the ER, while Emmett was left to wait. He went over to a group of chairs and sat down. He looked over at the clock on the wall above the receptionist's desk, which read 6:30. He could not believe that only an hour had passed since this whole fiasco had started. Taking out his cell phone he pressed the speed dial for ell's parent's house in Malabo. After about a minute his mother-in-law's groggy voice came through the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi mom, its Emmett." He said, his voice shaking.

"Emmett, dear, what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly more awake, the fear evident in her voice.

"Its Elle. She collapsed. She's in the ER now."

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Emmett heard Elle's father say in the background.

"Its Elle, she collapsed and is in the hospital." She said, practically repeating Emmett's exact words.

"We will be on the first flight out." And with those last few words she hung up. Emmett closed his phone and put his head down in his hand, still trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He knew that she had not been feeling well, but had thought that it was just stress. He took a deep breath and re-opened his cell phone and found Paulette's number.

"Hello came Paulette's voice through the phone. Emmett was shocked a to hear how awake she sounded.

"Paulette." Emmett said, his voice shaking.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Its Elle." He said his voice shaking even more. " She's in the hospital."

"What happened?!" she exclaimed

"I don't know. She just collapsed."

"Don't worry Hun, I'm coming down now." Emmett closed his phone only to re-open it a minute later to call Viviane, who said she would be down as soon as she could. After hanging up with Vivienne he put his phone back into his pocket. He sighed and leaned back into the chair. About an hour and a half passed and there was still ho word on how Elle was doing. Just as Emmett was about to get up to go ask someone what was going on with is wife he heard someone calling his name behind him. Turning he saw Paulette hurrying towards him. When she got to where he was standing she took him into a comforting hug.

"She is going to be alright Emmett." Paulette whispered. "Elle is a fighter."

"I know." He said with a slight hint to a smile. She was absolutely right, Elle was defiantly was a fighter. The two walked over to the group of chairs here Emmett had been sitting before and attempted to make themselves comfortable as they waited for any sort of news on Elle. Finally, after what seemed like forever a doctor came out.

"Emmett Forest?" he called into the waiting room. Without a second of hesitation Emmett stood up and went over to the doctor. "Are you Elle Forest's husband?" Emmett just nodded. "Your wife is awake and is asking for you." Emmett nodded and followed the doctor to Elle's room. When he got there at first he just stood in front of the door. Reaching out his hand he slowly opened the door. When Emmett saw Elle it was almost as bad as seeing her collapsed in their bathroom. She looked almost as pale as she had before. She was hooked up to an IV and other machines. When Elle heard him come in she instantly looked.

"Emmett." She said, her voice horse as she reached out her hand to him. He quickly went over to her side and took it in his.

"Elle, sweetheart, what happened?" he asked gently, as he reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"I don't really know. I barley remember any of it. All I remember was feeling really dizzy."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing yet." She murmured, looking down at her hands. "They are still running tests." She said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I am so scared Emmett. What's wrong with me?" she asked as she started to cry harder.

"Elle, it's going to be O.K." he said sitting down on the bed and taking her in his arms. As he stroked her hair she continued to sob into his chest. "You are going to be just fine." He said, wishing he could really know if he could keep that promise. About fifteen minutes later the door opened again and the doctor came in, carrying a clipboard.

"So?" Elle said looking at the doctor, "what's wrong with me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"I don't understand. They why did I pass out?"

"Well let's jus put it this way. It is nothing that nine months time won't cure."

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Your pregnant."

* * *

please review. i am having a little bit of writers block. please review and give me any that you can think of


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in so long

A/N: I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in so long. My junior year was sooooooo crazy, but now that I am a sfenior, I hope to be able to update much much much more frequently. I really hope I did not loose all my readers in my absence and if anyone is still interested in my writing I hope I don't disappoint you. However at this point i am having a serious case of writers block, so i really hope i will be able to write the next chapter soon. Please keep those wonderful reviews coming. The feed back on this story is what really finally get this chapter up, so please keep that coming.

* * *

Elle could not believe what she had just heard. Pregnant? But how? Well, she knew how, but she and Emmett had been under so much stress lately at work that the last thing that they had been thinking about was having a baby. Sure, they had talked about having a family before in the past, but neither was expecting it to happen so soon. She thought they were going to wait another year, at least. However, Elle could not help smiling at the thought of a new life growing inside of her. An image of a pink nursery swam into her head. A little girl that she could dress in cute clothes, and teach her everything she needed to know about fashion. Soon that image disappeared from her mind and another one replaced it. This one of Emmett sitting in their living room reading a book to a little boy in his lap, and herself sitting beside the two, smiling with pride. That same smile was what had grown on her face, either way she knew that becoming a mother was something that would be something that she would love doing. She looked up at Emmett who had the same look of happiness on his face as she had on hers.

"So how much long do I have to stay here?" Elle asked the doctor anxiously, wanting to leave the hospital.

"We still need to get the results back from the tests we ran earlier. We did an MRI earlier and you do have a moderate concussion from your fall, so we do need to keep you a little for observation." Elle nodded as the doctor moved to check the stitches for the cut on the back of her head. After he was done he made to leave but turned back to the couple. "Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"Just one." Elle said. "When will the baby be here?"

"You are just over about three weeks along so I feel confident in saying that it should be arriving around December. I will be able to tell you an exact due date when I see you for your next appointment." And with those last words he walked out of the room. Elle closed her eyes and slowly breathed in the cent of her husband. She still had a decent amount of pain in her head, but that was to be expected. She took a deep breath and felt Emmett move to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She couldn't believe that in a few short moths they would be parents.

"I cant believe it. We are having a baby." Emmett said, voicing Elle's thoughts.

"I know." She said as she leaned back further into Emmett's arms

"I called your parents." Emmett said. "They said that they would be on the first flight down, and Paulette and Vivienne are both in the waiting room." Elle just nodded as she leaned her head against his chest. "Do you want to see them?" once again she just nodded.

"Alright I will be right back." He said, gently kissing the top of her head as he pulled reluctantly out of her grasp. Walking out of the room he reentered the hallway that led to the waiting room. Walking swiftly he rounded the corner to see the two women sitting in the chairs that he had left them in. when they saw him they both jumped up.

"So how is she?" Vivienne asked immediately.

"She's ok. She wants to see you guys." The two nodded as Emmett led them down the hall to Elle's room. Once the three got to Elle's room he opened the door and the let the two women in. Paulette and Vivienne rushed over to her bed immediately.

"Oh sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Paulette asked sitting on one side of the bed as Vivienne sat on the other.

"I'm ok. My head hurts though." She said as she gently fingered the stitches in the back of her head. "But there is something good that did come out of all this." She said smiling as she looked over at Emmett, who smiled back at her.

"What are you talking about Elle?" Vivienne asked, a look of confusion written on her face.

"Well, things are going to really be changing for Emmett and I in the next couple of months." She said grinning ear to ear. "I'm pregnant."

"Omigod! Sweetheart that's fantastic." Paulette exclaimed hugging Elle tightly.

"Congratulations Elle." Vivienne said hugging the blonde also.

"Thanks you guys." She said, the smile still present on her face

"Omigod, it's going to be so great. Don't you worry about a thing hun. I have already been thought this three times. I can help you with everything." Elle just nodded as Paulette kept talking. Her eyes moved over to Emmett who was still standing at the door smiling at the scene in front of him, one thought present in his head.

"The next nine months are going to be very interesting.'


End file.
